Patience
by Khairaw
Summary: Magnus has done everything he can think of to get Alec to take the initiative in their love life, but Alec just doesn't seem to be getting it. Alec can't figure out why Magnus has been behaving so strangely. Will Alec ever catch on? Slash. Lemons.
1. 1 Fantasy

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Alec had gotten laid. He was young, virile, and in love. Men who are young, virile, and in love have certain needs, and his were NOT being met. Which was odd, considering he was dating one of the most overtly sexual men on the planet.

Magnus had made no advances toward him whatsoever, and it seemed to be deliberate. The Warlock's words were even more laced with innuendo than usual. He had purchased new sex toys and shown them to Alec with glee…but never suggested trying them out. He had even outfitted the bed with restraints. Yes, that's right. Restraints. Straps had been attached to the headboard and footboard, and each had a soft cuff made to be attached to a person's wrists and ankles.

Alec kept waiting for Magnus to suggest they have some fun, or even to just grab Alec and tie him up without warning (Alec rather enjoyed thinking about that second one). But…he got nothing. So, he sat on the bed in their shared apartment, stared at the restraints, scratched his head, and did some soul-searching.

They had been dating for almost six months. From the time they first started sleeping together until now, they had never gone more than three days without making love. Magnus would practically drag him into the bedroom anytime they went more than 48 hours without some lustful lovin' (yeah, Magnus actually sometimes referred to it as "lustful lovin'"). So why hadn't he.

Suddenly, Alec felt like he was onto something. _Magnus_ had always been the one dragging _him_ into the bedroom. Alec had _never_ been the one to initiate sex. Not once. He'd never really had the chance, considering he was dating one of the horniest men on the planet. Was that what all of this was about? Enticing Alec to take charge?

Oh, he would take charge, all right. He had a _lot_ of pent-up frustration, and Magnus was going to relieve _all_ of Alec's tension tonight.

He looked at his watch. He had about 15 minutes before Magnus was supposed to get home. Just in case Magnus got home a few minutes early, Alec decided to work quickly.

First, Alec stripped the comforter and top sheet off the bed, leaving the bright yellow fitted sheet and pillow in place. Second, he made sure the restraints were in place and secure, laying them out across the sheets. He took out the box of sex toys (with many new recent additions) and, after quickly cleaning them, laid them out across the head of the bed on either side of the pillow. He was getting turned on just thinking about the things he could do to Magnus with those.

Alec stared at his handiwork and pondered what else he could do. Where was this sudden boldness coming from? Oh, that's right. HE HADN'T HAD SEX FOR TWO WEEKS! That's enough to turn any ordinarily reserved, passive guy into a raging sex monster, Alec thought. Or at least that's what he hoped…because, if not, he was scared he was about to look like a major perv.

But, hey, this was for Magnus, right? Magnus was kinda a perv, himself. Alec decided maybe he should take things a few steps further.

There was another box in the closet that had been sitting next to the sex toys. Alec thought he knew what was in it, but he had never actually opened the box before. Sitting on top of the boxes contents was something wrapped in tissue paper with a little note attached. Alec pulled the parcel out and glanced at the other contents: thongs, boas, garters, and a million other things he would have to get really drunk to even consider putting on. Then he turned to the note.

"Alec, I do not know when you will actually read this note, but I sincerely hope it is very, very soon." Alec glanced at the top. It was dated almost a month ago. Oops! "Whenever you do find it, please don the garment in the tissue paper and ravish me." Who talks like that? Oh, right, a horny, centuries-old warlock, that's who.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to open this box, and if that doesn't work, then I'm going to do everything within my power to withhold sex until you get horny enough to look in here yourself." Wait, so there had been clues that he had missed for the last several weeks? Ooohhhh…that explains why Magnus kept weirdly moving it around the room, and even put the cat in there once a few weeks ago. Alec had not even noticed Chairman Meow was missing until Magnus came home in a melodramatic fit and demanded Alec search the apartment for the furball. Alec actually _had_ opened the box that time, but was so distracted by wondering just _how_ the cat had gotten in there that he never bothered to look at what the cat was laying _on_. Another oops!

"If it comes down to that, I may develop priapism (the medical term for a super-long-lasting painful erection) so you'd better take really good care of me. Basically, here's what I want. Tie me up." Check! Alec thought. "Put on these clothes, and do whatever you want to me. For hours. Make. Me. Scream."

If Alec wasn't hard before, he certainly was now. So, it may have taken him a while, but apparently he had finally caught on to what Magnus actually _did_ want. And now he was practically panting with desire. The erotic thoughts ran wildly through his mind. And he had never felt so…so…_powerful_ and alive before.

He looked at what Magnus wanted him to wear, and smiled. It was perfect.

Magnus just couldn't take it anymore. His balls were bluer than ever and about to burst. He had let that little tease off the hook for _two weeks_, and nothing had happened! Grrr… He didn't think he could wait any longer. Magnus had never let anyone tie him up before (Magnus had never trusted anyone enough), but he was just dying to see his strong, manly Shadowhunter take charge. However, part of that desire was seeing Alec take the initiative, but it just wasn't happening! This was it, he decided as he placed his hand on the knob of his apartment door. He would march in those doors, tie Alec down to the bed, and show him just how it was done.

Magnus opened the door. There standing in front of him, was the most incredible sight he'd ever seen. He seriously thought he might orgasm on the spot. Alec was leaning against the arm of the couch, wearing a beat-up leather vest without a shirt underneath. Magnus's eyes traveled down his Nephilim's perfectly sculpted chest and abs, and landed on a pair of incredibly hot, tight leather pants that barely covered Alec's manhood. It appeared as if Alec had not only discovered Magnus's fantasy outfit, but he'd also shaved his pubic hair. Magnus swallowed and nearly panted at the sight.

Alec was now standing, barefoot, directly in front of the warlock, looking more confident than he had ever looked in his life. In fact, the look in Alec's eyes was so intense that it took Magnus's breath away when their gazes locked again. When Alec grabbed his hair and roughly kissed him, he firmly believed that, despite his so-called immortality, he was about to have a heart attack.

If the look on Magnus's face as he walked through the door was any indication, Alec had chosen the perfect way to greet his lover. As he poured all of his frustration into their kiss, he reached around and grabbed Magnus's ass and squeezed with all his might. Their hard-ons were mashed against each other, and both men moaned at the contact.

Alec abruptly pulled away, leaving Magnus flustered and mildly disoriented. Without warning, Alec scooped Magnus up, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the bedroom. He threw in a few good, hard spanks on the way. Oh, this was definitely going to be fun!


	2. 2 Connecting

Upon entering the bedroom, Alec immediately and unceremoniously dropped Magnus on the bed, gave his best stern look, and said, "Strip." That was it. There was no tenderness in the command, but neither was there any malice or anger. Just...lust. Lots and lots of lust. Now, Magnus was even closer to that orgasm he nearly had by the front door. This could be a problem.

He tried to make it slow and sensual to give Alec a show. However, he was so out-of-his-mind horny that he ended up just panting and flopping around a lot on the bed while he obeyed. Alec didn't seem to mind, though. Magnus made it clear enough how he was feeling, that Alec found the display plenty enticing, despite the uncharacteristic awkwardness.

When Magnus was completely naked, he laid on his back on the bed, placing his head on the pillow and extending his limbs so Alec could tie him up. Alec, however, just stood completely still next to the bed, staring at Magnus' naked body, particularly the central region, with an intensity Magnus had never before witnessed on his boyfriend's face. Magnus' whole body spasmed uncontrollably at the sight. How undignified.

Near-orgasm number three. He was not going to last long once Alec actually did touch him.

While Magnus lay on the bed literally quivering with anticipation - he probably looked like he was having a panic attack - Alec began to look concerned. "Magnus, are you okay?"

"YES! JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY BEFORE I EXPLODE!"

Oh, wow. That was hot.

Alec was so amazed at the effect he had on his boyfriend without really having done anything to Magnus yet. He was a shadowhunter, which meant he had more physical strength and agility than ordinary humans, but this was the first time in his life he really _felt_ like he was powerful. It was intoxicating.

"Magnus. You told me in your note you wanted me to take hours. That you wanted me to make you scream. Well, we're only a few minutes in, you're not even tied down yet, and you're already screaming. Pull yourself together. Calm down, and stop twitching. Then we'll talk. I am not doing anything until we talk." Alec was amazed at how even his voice sounded, when he was every bit as hard as Magnus.

"I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING TALK! WHAT THE _HELL_?!" More twitching and panting. Magnus was feeling faint from the erratic breathing. Well, that and the fact that all of his blood was rushing _away_ from his brain.

Magnus couldn't take it anymore. He reached down intending to stroke himself, but as soon as he began to move his hand Alec used those Shadowhunter reflexes to grab it, then quickly restrained both of the warlock's hands. Alec threw the ankles in for good measure.

_Calm down_?! Magnus was now tied up with the most painful erection of his life (seriously, how much blood could travel to his crotch?!), and he was supposed to _calm down_?!

They stayed like this for several minutes, before Magnus finally started having enough mental clarity to focus on this breathing. He spend several more minutes trying to coax himself to breath deeply. The twitching stopped. The erection did not.

Alec himself had begun to calm down a little. "Much better. Now, Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn, do you have a safe word?"

Magnus had not even thought about using a safe word. Why had Alec? Whoa. _What _in the _world_ was Alec _planning_?! Magnus had to remind himself to take more of those deep breaths before the spasms started again. "Ummmm...do I need one? I trust you."

"That is your choice. Just know that if you choose to forgo the use of a safe word, I will not stop just because you beg and plead. You have left me frustrated for two weeks. You need to be punished." Alec blushed profusely as he said this, and his voice cracked slightly. His confidence wavered for a brief moment, as he listened to just how crazy he sounded.

Magnus' physical response to this was to begin twitching again, which erased all doubts from Alec's mind.

"Punish me." It came out as a whisper, because that is all Magnus could muster. " No safe word. I trust you."

"Good. First, I'm going to take care of your cock. I have never seen you so ready to explode, and I am just dying to see what happens when you climax. However, after I have done that, you will not be allowed to orgasm again for the rest of the night. If you do, you will be punished further. Understood?"

Near-orgasm number infinity. Magnus nodded, panted, and spasmed.

It took exactly four strokes of Alec's hand before Magnus turned into a writhing, screaming, cum fountain. The orgasm was so strong that it actually hurt. But it was the best pain Magnus had ever experienced. Alec's hand, the sheets, and a large part of Magnus' own torso were covered in his sticky fluid. For a moment, Magnus thought some had even landed on his face. Then he realized that the liquid running down his face was actually coming from his eyes.

"Magnus. Holy crap! Are you okay?!" Alec reached for Magnus face and gently wiped away his tears. He examined the warlock's body and realized he was still breathing heavily and his body was wracked with aftershocks from such a powerful orgasm.

Magnus spoke quietly, slurring his words and sounding exhausted. "Kiss me, Alec." Alec didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down, and both men immediately parted their lips for a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss was everything, all at once. It was tender and loving. It was fierce and passionate. It was a kiss that pushed away any coherent thought from their minds. Instead of thinking, both Magnus and Alec felt all of the love and passion they had shared throughout their relationship, and poured it into that one, beautiful moment.

Alec slowly reached up and unfastened the wrist straps. He no longer cared about the game they were playing. He wanted to feel Magnus, to feel closer to his boyfriend than he had ever felt. He wanted intimacy.

Magnus gave Alec a confused look. "This fun can wait until tomorrow. Right now, I just need to make love to you. I need to feel close." At this, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, one gripping those gorgeous locks of hair, the other clinging to Alec's waist with all of the strength Magnus possessed in that moment. He pulled Alec back in for another mind-blowingly passionate kiss.

Magnus had lived a long time and kissed a lot of people, but it had _never_ felt like this - like he was drowning, but instead needing oxygen, what he really needed was Alec. Alec was his lifeline. Alec would keep him safe and care for him. Alec would make him feel more alive than he had ever felt in his centuries-long life.

Magnus slowly began pushing the vest off of Alec's shoulders, as Alec moved his mouth to Magnus' neck, gently licking and sucking as he went. Magnus shook from the sensations, his nerve endings on alert after that explosive orgasm. When Alec found his favorite place behind Magnus's ear, the warlock yelped and actually jerked away from his boyfriend. Alec looked startled.

"Sorry." Magnus panted. "Sensitive."

Alec rocked back so that he was kneeling, sitting back on his heels. He reached down and unfastened each of the ankle straps. Then, he moved his hands to his waistband (which, really, was sitting much, much lower than his actual waist) and began unfastening his pants. As he did this, he did not break eye contact with Magnus. Look look of unabashed love and tenderness on Magnus' tear-streaked face made it difficult for Alec to breathe. He didn't think his heart could process this much emotion. It was hard to look, but impossible to look away.

As he slid off what remained of his clothing, he took a moment to examine the rest of Magnus, admiring every inch of him. Magnus did the same, tracing each of Alec's runes with his eyes and cherishing what they represented - his boyfriend was a bona fide hero. Magnus smiled as he was filled with warmth and tenderness at the thought.

Alec leaned forward onto his hands and hovered over Magnus, moving in for another sensational kiss. He pulled away and stared into those beautiful, cat-like eyes. "Roll over," he breathed.

Magnus did as he was told, and Alec covered most of Magnus' body with his own, supporting his weight on his elbows to avoid causing discomfort. Alec was still overwhelmed, and leaned down and placed his forehead against the back of Magnus' head, breathing in the scent of the older man. He shuddered as he let out his breath on the back of Magnus' neck, causing the Warlock to shiver in response.

Alec reached up for the lube he had conveniently placed near all of the forgotten sex toys. He quickly shifted his weight to free his hands, lying on his side next to Magnus. As Alec popped open the cap and prepared himself, the two men stared into each other's eyes, tethering their souls together. Alec leaned in for one more kiss, this time keeping his mouth closed and relishing the softness of his lover's lips.

As he pulled away, Alec returned to his position on top of Magnus, and maneuvered himself so that the tip of his erection aligned with Magnus' opening. Magnus was thorougly relaxed, but he had not been stretched, so Alec briefly hesitated. Magnus, sensing the hesitation and guessing at the reason for it, whispered, "Go. I just want to feel you inside. Take it slow and I'll be fine." Alec nodded in response.

Alec began to lower his hips, feeling himself slide inside Magnus, focusing on the sensations as he gradually moved deeper and deeper. Magnus moaned in response, throwing his head back and feeling more connected with Alec than ever. Neither man was sure who moved their hands first, but, as the last of Alec's length was buried inside Magnus, they intertwined their fingers, holding fast as if their lives depended on it.

It didn't last very long, but it was intense. Magnus not only felt Alec filling him physically, but he felt Alec's heart and soul pierce his own with every thrust. Alec was drinking in Magnus, relishing the way Magnus made him feel special, like the most loved man on the planet. Alec's head was buried in Magnus' neck, and as he came he didn't scream or yell - he just inhaled as much of the warlock's scent as he could, panting and squeezing his boyfriends hands even more tightly.

When he was finished, he let go of Magnus' right hand, reached down to his lover's waist, and rolled them both over onto their left sides without pulling out. Their left hands stayed intertwined, wrapping around to lay near Magnus' chest, and the Shadowhunter's body naturally wrapped itself around Magnus'.

When both men had begun to come down from their highs, they shifted their positions so that they were lying on their back next to each other, holding hands in the middle of the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a towel appear for them to clean themselves up, and with another snap of his fingers the rest of the bedding returned and covered up their naked bodies.

"Alec...that was incredible. Honestly."

Alec just rolled his head to the side and gave Magnus a sleepy smile and a squeeze of his hand. "I love you so much Magnus. I never knew it was possible to feel this way about a person. It's terrifying, because I feel like I'm giving myself to you, and I can't stop. If anything ever happened to you, or to us, I think my heart might just stop beating." A few tears ran down to Alec's pillow as he spoke.

"Well, you can't cry, because I've already cried, and now we're just two weepy men acting like girls. Don't be a girl, Alec." Magnus chuckled as his own joke and returned his lover's sleepy smile. "Oh, yeah, and I love you, too. Honestly, that was the single most incredible, powerful, terrifying experience of my life. I have never felt this close to anyone, and...ummm...ditto to all of the cheesy stuff you said." Alec flicked his hand to hit Magnus' side, but he was so weak that he ended up just shifting their hands over a bit. Magnus chuckled again, and leaned up to catch Alec's lips in a tender, heartfelt kiss.

"So, we use the restraints and toys for real tomorrow?" Magnus cocked an eyebrow as he waited for a response to his question.

"If we can move, then I'll tie you up tomorrow. Just, don't cry this time."

"I make no promises." Magnus leaned in for one last kiss, before laying back down. They were still holding hands as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Kinks

Magnus woke up to the smell of bacon. It was almost enough to get him out of bed before noon. Then his bladder chimed in. "Grrrr…" He threw on boxers and grumbled the entire distance from the bed to the bathroom.

His mood improved a few minutes later, when he found his Shadowhunter in the kitchen making a delicious-looking breakfast and looking quite delicious himself. Alec had put on the same leather outfit from the night before, and Magnus couldn't tear his eyes away.

Alec just smirked and pointed at the table, indicating Magnus should sit and wait for him to finish. Alec brought mugs of coffee to the table, then quickly plated the bacon, eggs, and pancakes before joining Magnus. They didn't speak a word - words would have been superfluous - but they stared hungrily at one another as they ate. This was a hunger no amount of sugar, fat, and cholesterol would satisfy.

Magnus finished eating first. He silently got up, put his dirty dishes in the sink, winked at Alec, and walked toward their bedroom. Alec was almost finished, but decided to take his time to give Magnus time to do whatever he had planned. Meanwhile, the Shadowhunter came up with a devilish idea and went to grab the kitchen timer, setting it for three hours.

Digital timer in hand, Alec walked into the bedroom to find a glorious sight - Magnus, smirking, completely naked, with both ankles strapped down, his arms stretched above his head, his wrists cuffed but not yet secured to the headboard, with a variety of toys laid out near the head of the bed. Oh, yeah, and he had a serious erection happening. Well, they both had that problem, but Alec's was uncomfortably tucked away inside his pants.

Again, without speaking, Alec walked over to the bed, straddled Magnus' thighs, set the timer on the bed, pressed start, and began his slow torment of the Warlock.

He began by placing his remarkably pale hands against his boyfriend's gorgeous, slightly dark skin covering his hip bones. Alec firmly and tenderly pressed his hands against Magnus, and began moving them up Magnus's torso.

Magnus closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation, but made no noise other than his heavy breathing. When Alec's hands reached his wrists, Manus felt his boyfriend secure each strap to the headboard so that he was strapped down, spread eagle, and completely helpless. With his hands tied this way, he could not even use his magic to escape. It felt incredible to be this vulnerable in front of Alec, completely surrendering himself to his lover.

Things were much less hurried than they had been the night before. Alec curled up by Magnus's side, running his hands up and down the immortal's torso, focusing on his lover's response to every touch. As the Nephilim moved his hand lower, Magnus would begin to moan and arch his pelvis up toward Alec's hand, attempting to feel that tender touch where he needed it most. When Alec's hands began the upward journey again, Magnus's breath would catch and he would whine and whimper from the sheer amount of _need_. As Alec's hands passed over Magnus's pelvis toward the man's thighs, he allowed his fingers to just barely graze the side of his lover's penis, cherishing the deep groan of frustration the motion elicited.

After about 10 minutes, Alec shifted, sitting cross-legged by Magnus's right side, and continued the slow torture using both hands this time. "Do you still not want a safe word?" Alec asked, his voice concerned, but also dripping with lust.

"Hell no." Magnus just wanted to lose control, and a safe word would give him more power than he desired at the moment.

"Okay. Here's the plan." Alec's voice was quiet and low, full of need. "You will be tied down for hours, just as you requested. You may cry out and make as much sound as you want. You may beg and plead as much as you want. You may orgasm whenever you want or need to, but I will not stop what I am doing to let you come down from your high. I will try to keep making you climax until you are completely dry and begging and pleading for me to stop. This will continue until my timer goes off." Alec held up the digital timer for Magnus to see. It read 2 hours, 45 minutes. Magnus groaned and, for the first time, experienced a twinge of trepidation. "I will tell you when you have only 15 minutes left. If can hold off your orgasm until that time, I will reward you by allowing you to ride it out fully, then stopping the torment. You will be allowed to calm down and relax. Either way, I will not untie you until the timer beeps."

Magnus honestly did not know which sounded better. Or worse. His head was reeling. Multiple orgasms sounded both amazing and terrifying (he had done it before, and it was definitely intense, to say the least), but if he could survive the torment and hold off for two and a half hours he could have one of the most incredible orgasms of his extremely long life! Ah! He decided not to decide until absolutely necessary. Or until he completely lost control, which was the more likely scenario.

Aled continued stroking Magnus's body, but he became more methodical about it. Alec knew all of Magnus's erogenous zones, and he wanted to stimulate every single one, starting with the back of his knees. Alec dragged his hands across Magnus until they were both at the Warlock's right knee. He slowly let his right hand slide behind the knee, while his the fingers of his left hand gently massaged the immortal's inner thigh. When he began very lightly stroking his fingers of his right hand across the sensitive skin they were touching, Magnus's whole body twitched accompanying a sharp, sudden intake of breath. Alec watched as his lover's eyelids fluttered. This was good. Alec followed the stroking with a few gentle licks, a bit of sucking, and a quick bite.

Alec did the same thing to the other knee. He moved down to Magnus's ankles, undoing one cuff to gently stroke the skin, then refastening the restraint before doing the same to the other ankle. Alec targeted Magnus's hipbones, armpits, inner elbows, and wrists, ensuring he had thoroughly attended to each area.

Magnus was completely relaxed yet incredibly aroused. He was in heaven. Then something happened that really got his heart racing.

Alec rose up to his knees, straddled Magnus's hips, and leaned forward so that he was hovering over Magnus. They stared intently into each other's eyes for a moment, before Aled leaned down for a deep, passionate, messy kiss. They were kissing with abandon, each thrusting their tongue deeply into the other's mouth, just trying to be _inside_ one another.

Alec's thigh brushed against Magnus's erection, and he bucked his hips up, trying desperately to get more friction. Alec stopped the kiss, pulled back and roughly pushed the Warlock's hips back down. "No. Do that again, and I will punish you" was all he said before returning to the kiss. Magnus literally growled in frustration. Alec paused momentarily to look at the timer, and said, "You still have another two and a quarter hours to go if you don't want me to make you cum dry." Magnus was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it, but he made the decision to try.

As Alec leaned forward to begin kissing his lover's neck, he intentionally brushed up against that neglected cock multiple times, loving the sounds Magnus made as he tried not to move. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus's hair and covered every inch of that beautiful neck with licks, sucks, and bites while Magnus writhed and moaned. He moved down and gave the same treatment to those now hypersensitive nipples.

It was at this point that Magnus began to beg. "Please…" he groaned as Alec continued to suck and lick, making a questioning sound in his throat. "Please touch me."

Alec pulled off and looked at Magnus with dramatic faux confusion plastered across his face. "I don't know what you mean Magnus, I am touching you." He moved the fingers that were in his lover's hair for emphasis. Magnus let out another frustrated growl.

This time, he spoke very slowly, annunciating and punctuating each word with his annoyance. "Touch. My. Cock. Balls. And Ass. Now!"

Alec tutted and shook his head. "Not if you ask like that."

Magnus returned to pleading. "Please! I can't...I can't even…" he panted. The he yelled a few nonsense, unintelligible syllables and threw his head back violently.

Alec checked the time. Two hours. Perfect. He had kept Magnus in this state for an hour, and he hadn't even touched the man's most sensitive parts yet.

Alec was so caught up in the thrill of watching Magnus beg, that he hadn't even thought of his own erection for at least 15 minutes.

The Nephilim took mercy on his Warlock and returned to sitting cross-legged, this time between Magnus's legs. He reached above Magnus's head for the lube and poured a large amount out onto his right hand, then used it to coat both of his hands. He reached forward and began to lightly run his fingers up and down Magnus's length, teasing it for a few minutes before finally grasping it in his hand.

Magnus was completely lost to the sensation, unable to form words or complete thoughts. As Alec stroked him, Magnus just tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. He wanted to hold off, but his deep breathing wasn't as calming as he had hoped, especially when Alec did, Uh! That. When Alec twisted his hand just like that and stroked the tip of Magnus's penis.

Alec watched Magnus for clues, and he saw that Magnus was trying very hard to calm down. Alec guessed Magnus was hoping to hold out until the end and decided to have some mercy on the Warlock. Very suddenly, he let go of Magnus's erection. The older man cried out as his whole body involuntarily lurched against the restraints. Whoa. Alec thought that was pretty fantastic! He felt incredibly powerful to have so much control over his lover. So much for mercy.

This time, Alec moved his right hand down to Magnus's testicles, very gently stroking and playing with the folds of skin, while his left hand tightly clenched Magnus's erection. His left hand did not move, but stayed in place at the base, ignoring Magnus's pleas for more. Alec used it to keep his lover's hips planted firmly against the sheets while he worked on continuing his torment.

After several minutes spent on Magnus's balls, Alec slowly inched his fingers back to Magnus's perineum, pausing there to massage the sensitive spot, working Magnus back into a frenzy. Without warning, Alec quickly inserted a finger into his lover and bent his knuckles. If Alec had not been keeping pressure on his cock, Magnus would have cum right that second.

"I'll give you an option. I can keep my hand here, squeezing your cock while I work my fingers inside you, or I can let go. Which do you want? Do you want to come now, or hold off?"

"Keep it! Please! I can't...help...want...wait…" Deep breath. "Just one. Want just one."

"Okay, but if you cum anyway, you know what I'll do."

Magnus nodded vigorously.

The sensation as Alec added a second finger and began moving both inside was more intense than anything Magnus thought he had ever felt before. Before this, he had never trusted anyone enough to let them tie him up, at least not in a position that kept him from using his hands to do magic, and he had never let anyone get him to a place where he was this far gone...this vulnerable. He entrusted not only his body to Alec, but also his heart, his mind, and his soul. Once again, he felt as if Alec were not only penetrating his body, but his innermost being, as well. It. Was. Spectacular.

Of course, it was also quite overwhelming. As Alec's fingers brushed his prostate again, Magus was quite thankful that he was immortal. Otherwise, this would surely lead to a heart attack. In fact, Magnus wasn't entirely sure that he _wasn't_ having a heart attack, but he just didn't care.

Alec slid in a third finger as slowly as he could, ensuring that Magnus had the time to really appreciate the feeling of being stretched open. This time, Alec left his fingers completely still for an entire minute (he watched the timer to be sure), while Magnus shouted "PLEASE! ALEC! PLEASE!" repeatedly. His left hand was still around his boyfriend's cock.

Then Alec twitched his fingers. He found Magnus's prostate and started up a steady rhythm, probing his prostate at consistent intervals. "Okay, Magnus, I'm going to let go of your cock, then I'm going to do ten more of those. It's up to you to hold back if that's what you want."

"NO! NO, ALEC! PLEASE! PUH-LEASE!"

Alec let go.

"AH! AH! NGH!" Magnus thrashed wildly against the restraints, arching his back and trying desperately to decrease the amount of sensation on his prostate. He tried to count the strokes to stay coherent, but he very quickly lost count. He was right on the edge. His muscles were clenching. His breathing became erratic. His sight blurred. And his thoughts were muddled. His body prepared for the release.

Then the fingers were gone. Magnus screamed at the abrupt loss of stimulation. The sudden absence of Alec's fingers was unexpected, and his whole body spasmed in response.

Alec just stood back and examined his handiwork for a moment. Wow. Magnus was positively wrecked. He was twitching and making completely incoherent sounds. He was crying from the sheer intensity of it all. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were rolling back into his head.

"YOU! ARE! A! HORRIBLE! PERSON!"

Alec just grinned, this time getting really drunk on the power.

He picked up the timer and showed it to Magnus. One hour left until he could finally have that orgasm he wanted. He didn't think he would make it that long.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water. I'll be back."

Alec paused the timer, set it on Magnus's button-less belly, and abruptly left the room.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PAUSE THE FREAKING TIMER! THIS IS WHY EVERYBODY HATES SHADOWHUNTERS! YOU GET OFF ON BEING IN CHARGE!"

Drink in hand, Alec returned to the bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame and smirking. "Oh, yeah. I never realized how much I would love doing this to you. But I cannot believe how amazing it is to have complete control over your body like this. Just incredible. I'm totally getting off on this, you are right about that one. Feel free to keep shouting."

"Alec. Alec please. Please let me come. Without the continued torment. I can't do this anymore. I can't take it. I can't." Magnus was crying even harder now, dying for some release. His body was tingling. He was lightheaded. His heart was racing. And he had never felt so tense in his life. He desperately wanted to be touched, but he was so sensitive that he was afraid that even the gentlest touch might hurt.

"Tell you what. You're so revved up right now, I'm just going to wait until you calm down a bit before I start again. Is that what you want? You said you only wanted one orgasm, so if I let you calm down it will help you hold out longer."

"NO! Yes. I don't know. Can't. Think." Magnus took in a deep, shuddering breath and whined. "You decide. You. Need you. Please!"

This was really turning Alec on. He made the decision that now was a good time for his own orgasm, so he quickly undressed, climbed onto the bed, and unfastened the ankle straps where they were attached to the footboard. Magnus tried to find purchase on the bed with his feet, but before he could Alec yanked the ankle straps up above his head. Magnus was now completely vulnerable and exposed, with his legs bent back over his body and his ass dangling in the air. The way he was positioned, he knew that his hole was completely exposed to Alec.

As Alec was securing the straps to the headboard, Magnus got a good look at his own abdomen. The timer was still there. "Alec! Timer."

Alec just grinned evilly, said "Oops!" in a less-than-convincing tone, and leaned over to push start.

Magnus was still pretty revved up, but he had at least calmed down a little. He was beginning to think that it might be possible to do this. Then he felt Alec's fingers, still cold from the glass of ice water, teasing at his hole. Magnus gasped at the cool feeling, and the reaction gave Alec an idea.

Alec reached over to his glass of water, plunged his fingers in and pulled out an ice cube. Then, he held the ice with his fingertips and slowly brought it down on Magnus's hole, circling his entrance with it. Magnus screamed and tried to jerk away, but Alec just used his other hand to prevent Magnus from shifting away. The Warlock was completely at his mercy, and Alec loved it.

"Please, Alec. Stop. Stop." The begging was thoroughly unconvincing, and Magnus wasn't sure if he actually did want Alec to stop. It was uncomfortable and fabulous all at the same time. As the ice melted down to a cube less than two centimeters across, Alec suddenly shoved the rest of it inside, causing Magnus to cry out and shiver. Magnus could feel the ice sliding inside him, melting and dripping cold water into his colon.

While he was lost in the strange sensating, Magnus heard his lover pop open the lube, then saw him replace the bottle on the nightstand. A few seconds later, he was being filled quickly and unexpectedly. Magnus grunted in the least sexy way imaginable. Which was okay, because Alec seemed pretty lost to reality at the moment.

Alec paused, panting, with his hands on either side of Magnus and his entire erection surrounded by tight, warm perfection. He looked intently into Magnus's eyes as he began to move agonizingly slowly.

Magnus was, once again, completely lost and surrendering to the incredible feeling. "Alec, please. I need your help. Squeeze it! Ugh...Ah! Alec! Please!"

"No."

_This is it_, Magnus thought. _There is no way I can do this. If he just changes the angle just slightly and speeds up, it's all over_.

Then, Alec changed the angle just slightly and sped up, pressing on Magnus's prostate and bringing to the edge yet again. This time, once he saw that Magnus was about to climax, he stopped completely, drawing another scream out of Magnus.

Alec pulled out, sat back on his heels behind Magnus's folded body, and began stroking his own erection. Magnus was crying and nearly completely incoherent when Alec ejaculated all over his back.

As his breathing returned to normal, Alec reached up and grabbed the toy closest to Magnus's head. Their largest plug. It vibrated. It had a wireless remote.

When Magnus saw it he nearly choked. He was so sensitive after two denied orgasms that the mere idea of having that inside him sounded incredibly painful. And, sure enough, as Alec slid it in the feeling was so intense that it was actually painful. His body was not made to withstand this kind of constant stimulation. And he knew that the second Alec grabbed the remote and hit the on button that he would be done for.

But Alec didn't grab the remote. Instead, he returned Magnus's legs to their earlier position, laying Magnus down onto the bed. As his back returned to the mattress, Magnus became acutely aware of Alec's ejaculate covering his back. Instead of feeling gross, it just made him feel even more wanton.

He just curled up next to Magnus again and began running his hand up and down his lover's body. Magnus twitched and panted and tried to escape Alec's hand. Everything was so magnified, that even the lightest touches were overwhelming. However, as he twitched and shifted, the plug shifted inside him and refused to be ignored. He was coming back down from the edge, but the stimulation kepte him from moving too far from it.

Magnus was definitely having a heart attack this time. He tried to tell Alec that it was too intense, he needed to stop, but he couldn't form words. Just a lot of really undignified whines, grunts, and moans. Very undignified.

As Magnus's thoughts began to clear, he started to plead with Alec. "Please. Please stop. I can't. I can't do this. I know I said no safe word, but I can't. Stop. PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!"

Alec stopped what he was doing and reached down for the timer. He showed it to Magnus, but Magnus couldn't read it through his tears. "What does it say?"

"It says twenty minutes, Magnus. That means if you make it another five minutes, I'll spend the last fifteen minutes getting you to the most amazing orgasm of your life. But if you want me to stop now and leave you like this, I can." Alec cocked one eyebrow and stared at Magnus with an unbearably smug expression. Magnus had created a monster.

"Do it."

"Do what Magnus?"

"Five minutes. I'll hold on for five minutes. Please."

"Okay. If you say so." Alec reached over and grabbed the remote. He settled himself down between Magnus's legs, and turned the vibrator on low.

"AH! NO! NO!"

"Magnus, if you come now I will turn this up to high and keep it on until the timer beeps. I will suck your sore cock and squeeze your balls until you are screaming out in pain."

Magnus growled, looking and sounding completely feral. His eyes were wide, pupils completely blown. He was pulling violently against the restraints in an attempt to feel something that could distract him from the vibrations. He had no idea how long he managed to hold it off, but it felt like hours. Suddenly, he felt the vibrations become stronger, and Alec began to play with the plug, twisting it and pulling it in and out. Magnus was literally screaming at the sensation. Then, as Alec pressed the vibrator firmly against his prostate, he lost it.

When Magnus's orgasm began, he stopped breathing and, as a result, stopped screaming. He felt something inside his head get triggered, and an incredible sensation travelled down his body from his head to the tips of his toes. His entrance clenched around the plug and his whole body vibrated right along with it. His abdominal muscles contracted rhythmically, and everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. He needed to breathe, so he took a shallow breath, but found he was yelling incoherently before he could breathe too deeply. The vibrations became less intense, and as he came down from his high, Magnus felt Alec slowly sliding the plug out of him.

Magnus could not move. He could not think. He could not speak. He felt as if his entire body was light as a feather, and he was so weak he could not even lift a feather. He was tingling again, but this was an incredibly pleasant tingle, like his skin was blissfully happy. He was vaguely aware of the sticky fluid that covered him and the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, but he did not care at all.

He was confused as he felt Alec begin to release the restraints. "Timmmmer...nooot...beeeeep…" he slurred, barely conscious.

"Actually, it went off when you did." Alec giggled at his own joke. "I lied. I didn't tell you when you hit fifteen minutes. I just had to know how much you could take. I must say, I was quite impressed. You managed to keep back your orgasm for almost the full twenty minutes, and it took five minutes of me playing with it before you finally lost control. Did you know your orgasm lasted over a minute? I think it was closer to two minutes, actually. I did not even know that was physically possible! Holy crap!"

Magnus groaned. He only barely processed the rambling that was coming out of Alec's mouth. He felt like there was something in there that should have made him angry, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Best. Orgasm. Ever.

When Alec finished talking, it took exactly thirty seconds for Magnus to slip into a deep, relaxing sleep. Alec pressed his lips against his lover's, loving the pillowy softness of Magnus's mouth, then quietly crept to the bathroom to shower while the Warlock rested. This was definitely one of the best days of Alec's life.


End file.
